Love at Twilight
by TwilightFictionWriters
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Basically Bella finds out Jake's secret before Ed's, Jake imprints on her when she goes to the beach with her friends, and the pack accepts her and the vampires want her as a sister/daughter...yeah...it's way messed up...hehe.
1. Summary and Information

_**Summary & Information**_

.  
_**Okay, as we all know none of us actually OWN Twilight or its characters. The only things WE the PEOPLE own are the plots for our fanfictions. So, with that said, this is my story. **_

_**Me and some friends of mine were talking about how Twilight would be if we had written it and I got to thinking: "Well…why don't we give it a try…and post it on so SM can't claim copyright…" I may share my account with my friends so we can each post chapters or whatever…or I may create a new account for us to share. I don't know yet.**_

_**Credit for the characters goes to the ever popular Stephenie Meyers.**_

_**Credit for the story goes to the ever popular Stephenie Meyers.**_

_**Credit for the plot of this fanfiction goes to my wonderful friends on imvu:**_

_**PrincessBaileyRain**_

_**TwilightFanGirl06**_

_**Credit for any songs used in this fanfiction go to the artists who created them.**_

_**Credit for any town/cities used goes to the people who built those cities/towns.**_

_**Like I said, I own nothing other than the plot for this fanfiction. Thanks for reading this informational bit.**_

_**Summary: **_

_** What would Twilight have been like if Bella hadn't met Edward first? What would it have been like if she had found out Jacob's secret first? What would it have been like if she loved Edward like a brother? How would it be if Jacob had imprinted on Bella when she came to confront him about why he was ignoring her? How would it have ended if Victoria was killed in the meadow with Laurent and James during the Cullens baseball game? Find out how my crazy little mind works in order to get these answers. I hope you like it!**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Move

_**The Move**_

.  
My mother. I sighed. How could I bring myself to leave her? Was she like other moms? No, not in the normal sense anyways. Sure, she always encouraged me to do my best. Sure, she always wanted what was best for me. But the difference between her and other moms is the fact that I had to take care of her. She couldn't cook and she was always to busy working to clean. So from the tender age of 10 I began taking care of the house and cooking. Don't ask how I learned to cook, I just did.

Pheonix, the land of my home, was one of my favorite places. The heat was wonderful and the sun was always shining. But sadly, today was my last day in this perfect paradise. Why you ask? Well, it's because I'm moving to my dad's place. Normally, I wouldn't have been able to bring myself to move away but recently my mom got remarried to a guy named Phil. He's always moving around, minor league baseball and things like that. And with me around my mom doesn't get to go with him and I know how much she wants to. So, I'm moving to my dad's place so she can travel with him.

"Come on you two let's get going." Phil called from the car. It wasn't a sports car but it was nice. Just a little two door sedan with black paint and brown interior. Sure, it wasn't that great with gas but Phil said he was gonna trade up when he made it to the big time. My mom got in the front seat and I climbed in the back with my bags.

I decided to bring most of my clothes with me, along with my favorite cd's and my laptop. I had won the laptop in a radio contest when I was 12 and I just loved it. I also brought my little cactus, as a reminder of my home, and my little black teddy bear my dad had given me the last time I saw him. I picked at the soft fur of the bear as I thought about my dad. We were so much alike it was like I was his much younger twin than his daughter.

We arrived at the airport and I climbed out of the car with my bags. Phil, Mom, and I walked in and went to my gate. Just in time too. My plane was about five minutes from leaving and the passengers were starting to board.

"Now remember hunny, if you ever want to come back just call me and I'll be here in no time to get you." My mom said. I hugged her as tightly as I could while she started crying.

We pulled apart and I hugged Phil. He wished me a safe trip and promised that when he made it to the big time league I'd have a new truck on my doorstep. I smiled. He was always buying me things, he would truly take care of my mother and I trusted him. With a final wave I boarded my plane and went to my seat.

Once my luggage was put in the over-head compartment I settled into my seat and put my earbuds in. I turned my MP3 on and smiled when Full Moon by The Black Ghosts came on. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I wasn't even aware the plane had taken off. I guess I must have fallen asleep.

I opened my eyes when I felt a hand shaking me and took out my earbuds. The stewardess was standing there with a smile, she was pretty. Long red hair pulled into a low ponytail, curled at the bottom, and resting over her left shoulder, big blue eyes and freckles galore.

"Miss, would you like something to eat?" I looked out the window at the dark sky and back at her.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked as I thought about what I wanted.

"Since take off about three hours ago. We'll be landing in a few hours." She said politely and I nodded.

"Do you have steak and coke?" I asked and she nodded. She turned and left while I looked back out the window. Just a few more hours until I saw my dad. I thought back to the conversation we had when I first told him I was coming. I had told him I would be leaving in a few weeks, but I had decided to come today. He had no idea I was on my way right now. I took out my phone, after making sure it was okay to use it on the plane, and dialed his number.

"Hello, Swan residence, Chief Swan speaking." He answered on the fifth ring, never was one for second rings.

"Hey dad, it's me." I said, muffling a yawn.

"Bella? Is everything alright?" I smiled, he sounded like he was excited and worried at the same thing.

"Yea, why?"

"Because, you never call this late unless it's something important."

"How late is it?" I asked as I pulled my watch out of the pocket on my navey blue hoodie Phil had gotten me for Christmas last year.

"Almost midnight."

"And what are you still doing awake?"

"Had a case down in Mason to work on."

"Ah. Well, I was just checking in with you. Letting you know I was still coming."

"See you when you get here Bells."

That's when I heard a mass of voice burst into the room and I couldn't help the little giggle that escaped my lips.

"_Is that your little Bella on the phone Charlie?"_ I heard the voice in the background and immediately recognized it.

"Dad, put the phone on speaker." I heard him press a button and smiled. He had finally figured out the speaker button.

"Hi Pappa Billy!" I said in a whispered yell, so I wouldn't disturb the sleeping people around me.

"Hi Bella! Can't wait til you get here in a few weeks!" Came Billy's enthusiastic reply, I smiled. Billy was always like a second father to me, his daughters were my best friends and I missed them so much. I vaguely remembered his son but I couldn't remember if we ever played together or not.

"Well, I'm still coming so don't give dad too much trouble about it!" I said with a laugh. Just then the stewardess returned with my meal and I mouthed a thank you to her as she pulled the tray on the back of the seat infront of me down and placed my meal on it. She mouthed 'your welcome' and left.

"Pappa Billy, I have to go now. My food just arrived and I'm going to eat before going to take a bath and getting in bed, okay?"

"Okay darlin'"

"Night Bells"

"Night" I said to both of them before I hung up. The bath and bed would be kind of hard since I was on a plane but I didn't want them to know I was just a few hours from landing. I ate quickly and once I was done the Stewardess returned to collect my dishes and hand me a pillow. I went back to sleep and hoped the plane would land soon.


End file.
